


Nevermore: The Aftermath

by Beastboyfan12345



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of the Season 3 finale, Beast Boy and Geo-Force Verses the Condiment King, Betrayal, Birthday, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Heartbreak, Heartwarming, M/M, Metahuman Youth Center, Pool Party, Prank Wars, Young Justice Outsiders, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboyfan12345/pseuds/Beastboyfan12345
Summary: After suffering a betrayal, The Outsiders and the Team remember the good times they had with Brion.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Brion Markov & Gregor Markov, Brion Markov & Tara Markov, Forager & Brion Markov, Garfield Logan/Perdita, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Violet Harper/Brion Markov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Nevermore: The Aftermath

~Recognized -Ironpath: G09~

Lucas Smith, Gar's old friend, entered the Hub through Zeta-Tube.

"Hey, Lucas." Gar said, who was wearing a cast on his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you are okay," Lucas said with concern. "You know, after what Brion did in Markovia."

"Yeah," Gar said. A sad expression forms on his face. "Many of us are taking it a lot harder than others. Tara and Violet included."

It was February 20th, and the The Outsiders, The Team and everyone else are still trying to recover from what happened in Markovia several days ago.

Both the Team and the Outsiders witnessed Brion go down a path heroes don't go Down. By killing his Uncle and overthrowing his brother by seizing the thrown.

Everyone was still shaken from Brion's actions but the few people who were strongly affected by Brion's betrayal was Gar, Tara, Gregor, Forager, Conner, Dick, Vic and Violet.

"Is Violet okay," Lucas asked.

"Not really," Gar said, looking over at the Couch where Forager is consoling Violet. "Because they were dating, Violets taking this harder than anyone else. She cried for half the night because of it."

"But she's not the only one," Gar began. "Forager and Vic are also hurting, because they were close friends to Brion. Tara and Gregor are also hurting because in a way they lost their brother. Conner is also hurting because he felt like he failed Brion as a Teacher."

"And I'm hurting as well." Gar began, strong feelings developing inside him. "Mainly because, I feel like I failed him as well. Not just as a leader, but as a friend as well. I just wish I could've done more. I wish I could've stopped him."

"Don't beat yourself up, man." Lucas said. "Sometimes there are things that we can't always stop."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gar said. "But what Brion did scares me the most."

"why?" Lucas asked.

"It scared me because it made me think that if I went down that path I would've ended up like him." Gar said. "Abandoning friends, family, and everything I loved."

"I almost did as well. But just be glad that we didn't." Lucas did. "And besides, We can never go down that path, we're to pure."

"That's true," Gar said after chuckling a bit.

~Recognized: Terra B33. Markov, Gregor G10.

Tara and Gregor walked into the room towards Lucas and Gar. "How did it go," Gar asked.

"The Judges made a decision, that as part of my probation, I am to redeem myself doing good deeds with the Outsiders." Tara began.

"And they also released her into my custody." Gregor said. "But, since I'm exiled finding a place to stay will be hard for us."

"You can stay at here at the Hub, it won't be a problem at all." Gar said

"That would be nice thank you." Gregor said.

"So, you're joining the Outsiders?" Lucas asked Tara.

"Yes, I am." Tara said.

"Terra is not the only one," Forager cuts in. "Forager has thought long and hard about this decision Forager has made. And Forager has decided to Join the Outsiders as well. It's time for everyone on earth to know who Forager is."

"Are you sure, Forager," Vic said, who was standing next to him.

"Forager is one hundred percent positive." Forager said.

~ Recognized: Blue Beetle B22, Kid Flash B23, El Dorado B34, Static B26, Wonder Girl B21, Thirteen B29~

After the Zeta shield recognized them, Jaime, Bart, Traci, Virgil and Cassie entered the hub and joined the others.

"Hey guys," Gar began. "How are all of you doing?"

"We're still feeling the mode." Bart said, a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah, to be honest." Ed said, "it's hard to feel the Aster after all of this."

"Even though we had a win, it also felt a lose as well." Virgil said.

Cassie walks up to Violet, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Violet, how are you doing."

"Still devastated." Violet said, tears still forming in her eyes and running down her cheeks. "It hurts so much."

"Breakups tend to be like that," Cassie said. "It hurts for a while, and it's hard to get move on. But eventually you will move on."

"But Brion was the first person I ever loved." Violet said.

"I know, sometimes people don't want to move on." Cassie said."But it's something many have to come to terms with. I'm not saying you should get out of your funk and move on right away. Moving on from a breakup takes time. You understand?"

"Yes, I do." Violet said.

"You know, I can tell everyone here is still in a funk because of the recent events." Lucas said. "So I have an idea of getting out of it. Why don't you all remember the good times you had with Brion."

"Like when we met you and you tried to scare us by pretending to kill us." Tara said.

"I said good times, not bad times." Lucas said.

"That's not a bad idea, Lucas." Gar said.

"I agree," Jamie said.

"Sounds good to me," Ed said.

"I'm crash with it," Bart said.

"Ditto," Virgil said.

"Let's give it a whirl," Vic said.

"I'm in," Cassie said.

"So am I," Traci said.

"So is Forager," Forager said.

"Me too," Tara said.

"I'm okay with it." Gregor said.

"I guess it won't hurt to try," Violet said.

"Great," Lucas said. "So, who would like to go first?"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this separate from my hello Garfield Series, but this series is connected to it. Just letting you guys know. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if you have anymore ideas.


End file.
